


Smart Egg Unwin

by mangojuice



Series: Tailor!Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Eggsy centric, Eggsy is full of surprises, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tailoring, its like one spot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuice/pseuds/mangojuice
Summary: “You learned how to measure, draw, and cut your own suit patterns by observing Dagonet for two days?” Harry sounded almost incredulous, but Eggsy still hadn’t looked up from his delicate work when he said “Yes, Harry.”* / * \ *Eggsy knew more than Harry thought he did.





	Smart Egg Unwin

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for tumblr and thought I might as well put it on here. Let me know what you thought :)

Eggsy had gone through extensive training for an additional four months while taking missions after v-day and after weeks and weeks of lessons about espionage, he was finally getting his first lesson on tailoring in the shop. He handed in his finished written debrief and took the train to the shop, adjusting himself and fixing his tie. He walks up to Dagonet and gives him a smile.

“I’m ready for my lesson,” He states. Dagonet gives him a small smile and shakes his head.  


“Harry is giving you your lesson. He’s late, as usual, but he’ll be here soon,” He nods and returns to what Eggsy assumes is filing people’s order paperwork. Harry and Eggsy had been spending quite a bit of time together, him giving Eggsy most of his lessons even while he’s busy with being Arthur. 

Apparently, after a candidate takes their place at the roundtable, their proposal agent will continue to teach them and go on some small joint missions for skill practicing purposes. It's usually only for a couple of weeks, but Harry had only returned in the last month or two and he was slowly getting used to meeting up with Harry every other day or so to learn a new skill, even if he sometimes already knew it. 

He went into dressing room #1, looking through some of the drawers he wasn’t familiar with. He had just found the drawer for all the measuring equipment when a man knocked on the door and entered a second later. 

“Hi I’m here for my first appointment,” he sounded a bit unsure of himself, shuffling nervously in the doorway. “The man at the from told me to go ahead in here.”  


Eggsy had never actually measured someone before, but he had once spent four months doing nothing but reading and watching about how to sew up clothes. At that point Dean wasn't willing to spare any money for new clothes, he was too busy buying beer and drugs to worry about it. So Eggsy learned how to sew up his old clothes and take ones that were too tattered to fix to make small clothes bigger. That is until people started getting suspicious and Dean had to buy clothes for Eggsy, and later Daisy.

So no, Eggsy had never actually done this before, but he had read six separate articles on suit making and he knew how to measure people. In theory. “Uh come in and we can at least get you started.” Eggsy ushered the man in and took a tape measure from the drawer, swung it around his neck and took out a pen. “My name’s Gary Unwin by the way. My colleague has some important business he’s finishing up and is, in turn, a bit late, terribly sorry,” Eggsy addresses the issue of Harry’s absence and gestures for the man to stand up on the raised platform. 

“What are you looking for exactly? Are we doing a waistcoat or a two-piece..?” He takes the small notepad next to him and jots down the man’s requests, asking the occasional question and throwing in bits of humor for charm. If he’s gonna work in the shop at least 10 hours a month (excluding long-term missions of course) he might as well practice his salesman bit. 

“Alright. Let’s go ahead and get your measurements,” Eggsy put his pen down and walked behind the man, whose name he learned was Tom, and began at the waist. He wanted to take a minimum of 30 measurements, really make sure that the suit was as best a fit as possible, and so that if he accidentally messed up Harry could have at least a number of options to work with. 

Twenty measurements in and there was another knock at the door, Harry entering looking as gorgeous as ever, in Eggsy’s opinion. 

“Terribly sorry, caught up in the fabric room,” He walked towards Eggsy’s notepad to see how far along they had gotten, his eyebrows coming together and forming two small lines on Harry’s forehead. “Well, it seems Mr. Unwin has you all squared away.” Harry nodded at the two men in the middle of the room, a small pleased smile on his face. He stayed for the rest of the fitting, hovering just behind Eggsy in case he needed him. Ten minutes later Eggsy sent Tom out to Dagonet to set his next appointment, measurements complete, the fabric chosen, and his own custom suit in progress. 

“Where did you learn how to get the correct measurements for making a suit from scratch?” Harry asked, looking at Eggsy as he began putting things away and finalizing his notes. “That was supposed to be your first lesson today. You weren’t even going to measure that man, you were supposed to be measuring me,” Harry was mumbling now, almost to himself more to Eggsy. 

Eggsy stood to his full height, grabbing his notepad and smacking it against Harry’s chest twice before saying, “Well wouldn't you like to know.” Eggsy sauntered out of the dressing room feeling smug, and Harry followed closely behind him feeling completely smitten.

* / * \ *

Eggsy came back from a brutal three-day mission with four weeks of mandatory R&R. 

Eggsy was, to say the least, not happy. Harry hadn’t seen him in a few days and was a little concerned, not that he thought Eggsy would do anything stupid, he just worried. He finished up the day’s work, cleaned his desk off and headed to the shop, ready to flop into a cab and head home. Maybe enjoy a few fingers of scotch before reading in bed. He’s looking for Dagonet, he always says goodnight like a gentleman should, when he ends up in the back of the shop, finding Eggsy hunched over a table with pattern paper, rulers and a chalk stick in his hand. 

“Eggsy? I haven’t seen you in days, what are you doing?” He briefly looked up from tracing his garment patterns onto his muslin to acknowledge Harry, his hands moving with skill.  


“I’ve been spending them back here with Dagonet. Watched him for a couple of days and then mentioned Tom’s suit. He said if I wanted I could do it since he hasn't even cut the patterns for it yet.” Eggsy whipped out a pair of scissors from god knows where and cut the muslin with ease, every line precise and not a stray cut in sight. 

“You learned how to measure, draw, and cut your own suit patterns by observing Dagonet for two days?” Harry sounded almost incredulous, but Eggsy still hadn’t looked up from his delicate work when he said: “Yes, Harry.” And didn’t that just drive cupid’s arrow deeper into Harry’s old heart? 

* / * \ *

Tom came in for his second fitting two weeks after Harry found Eggsy cutting the patterns, and Eggsy made sure he was free that week. He greeted Tom with a smile, made excuses for his sprained wrist (which he had received in the Caribbean last week, so it was mostly healed) and led him back to the same fitting room they had used before. 

“Your trousers are mostly complete, I’ll just need to finish the inseam and any final alterations if need be. Your jacket and waistcoat will take longer, and today I’ll put you in the pieces and make adjustments.” Eggsy gave a shy smile, probably more nervous than Tom was about how the pieces would fit. He quickly retrieved the three-piece suit from his claimed work table and slipped back into the room, handing them over to his first client. He moved in the jacket and trousers for a bit and got back on the platform.

“Trousers are perfect. Great fit and move. The waistcoat is a bit large around here,” He gestured to his pectorals and Eggsy nodded, committing to memory everything Tom said. “The sleeves are a bit uncomfortable around my shoulders,” Eggsy nodded once again and stepped up to Tom, helping him adjust the sleeves and pinching here and there.

“So as strange as this sounds, I’m actually going to make these armholes a bit smaller. It’ll make for a better fit,” He went from the bottom and tucked a bit of the fabric in, pinning it with a small pin. He finished up the adjustments and final measurements, took out the pins and shook Tom’s hand.  


“Dagonet will set your pickup date but it shouldn't be more than two or three weeks. I pick stitch the suit by hand so it takes a bit longer but it is definitely worth it.” Tom left the room and behind him Harry came through the door, closing it softly and sending a short grin towards Eggsy as he cleaned up his area. 

“You pick stitch as well?” Harry was surprised Eggsy was doing it by hand. It definitely was worth it, as he had said, but it took a skilled hand to do so. 

“Done it before,” Eggsy replied, finally looking up. “Dean didn’t care about buying clothes for a twelve-year-old so I got used to stitching up stuff, puttin two and two together.” Eggsy shrugged while putting the tailored suit on its hanger. Harry always felt a sense of dread when Eggsy talked about his childhood, and he shook away the feeling and gave him a wry smile. 

“Well I look forward to seeing the finished project,” and with a final nod, he left the room.

* / * \ *

True to his word Eggsy finished the suit in record time, hand did the pick stitches, finished the inseam of the trousers and pressed it to perfection. He left for a five-day mission in Dubai as soon as he had bagged the suit. Eggsy knew it was unlikely he would be back before Tom came to pick up his custom suit, but Harry assured Eggsy that it was perfect, and waved as the plane flew away. He still had a stack of papers (financial statements, debriefs to sign off on) but he instead decided to head to the shop and take a peek at Eggsy’s suit. Agents needed to learn only basic tailoring skills, taking measurements and finer details, but Eggsy had completed this suit by himself, from start to finish. 

To say Harry was proud of his dedication was an understatement. Eggsy had surprised him with just how much he knew, how capable and smart he really was, and taking a look at the finished product he was a damn good tailor. The prick stitching was flawless, seams pulled together in a gorgeous finish, buttons and fabric matching, and the lining tucked to perfection. Tom would be very pleased indeed. Merlin came into the room shortly after Harry had zipped the bag up, clipboard in hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I could ask you the same thing because I remember dropping off a file of new driver candidates in your office not twenty minutes ago,” Merlin finished writing on his clipboard and looked up at Harry, who was attempting to look as innocent as possible. “Eggsy asked me to look at his suit,” Merlin replied to his earlier question and unzipped the bag once again, pushing it aside to take a look at the three-piece.

“I don’t know why he would, what with your taste in jumpers.” Harry sniffed, trying to hide his smile. Merlin snorted at him, his own grin forming. 

“He made this by himself?” Merlin’s brows drew together, even as a smirk crept on his face. 

“He’s one smart lad,” The bag was once again zipped up, suit safely tucked inside. Merlin directed his smirk to Harry. 

“Oh you’re screwed,” Merlin laughed as he left, leaving Harry to stare at the proof of Eggsy’s genius. He sighed, 

“I am utterly screwed.”

* / * \ *

Eggsy made it back to the shop a whole day early, looking completely exhausted. He took a shower and promptly fell asleep on the couch in Merlin’s office for fourteen hours. Harry put a blanket over him when he went to go give Merlin his candidate decisions. Harry knew Eggsy wanted to see the suit through to the end, so twenty minutes before Tom would arrive he got Eggsy up. A quick change and train ride later Eggsy stood in the shop, arms placed behind him and waiting for Tom to walk through the door. He didn’t have to wait long, he walked through the door right on time. Eggsy greeted him with a handshake and Harry grabbed his suit from the back.

“Thank you, Harry.” Eggsy took the bag from his hand and gestured towards dressing room #1.

“Shall we?” Tom smiled and said yes, and Eggsy placed the bag on a hook. He pulled the suit out and presented it to his first ever client, feeling a swell of pride in himself when Tom’s grin overtook his face at the sight of his custom three-piece. He helped him into the suit, smoothing it down.

“It’s a perfect fit,” Tom laughed and thanked Eggsy profusely for his time, which he returned with a simple and heartfelt, “It was my complete pleasure.”  
The appointment was almost underwhelming with how quickly it was over, considering how much time this one set of clothing had taken. Harry came into the room and smiled at Eggsy, admiring the glowing smile he had on. 

“It looked amazing, my dear boy,” Harry moved to his side, and slowly wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate.” Eggsy’s smile grew bigger.

“Yes, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as kiingmango, come say hi!


End file.
